wolves_roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolph
Dolph is a grey male wolf with piercing amber eyes. He is currently an Outsider, known for being a former resident of the pack he grew up in, the Pack of Dark Skies. Description Appearance : Character :Dolph has always been known, especially by the Outsiders, as a hostile and unsettling wolf. He isn't normally the "life of the party" and gives off more of a miserable and moody vibe. Despite what wolves think he's really like, Dolph knows where he stands and once he warms up to you (that is if you aren't extremely annoying or hard to be around) he's actually a pretty easy-to-deal with kind of wolf. Although he has a reputation for being short-tempered and unusually grumpy, he keeps his cool and doesn't immediately resort to violence unless he's provoked first. He's very underestimated personality-wise but he's well able to accomplish anything if he sets his mind to it which he has proved almost every day of his life, fulfilling unimaginable feats and relying fully on his keen senses. :He often finds himself quite atrocious and puts himself down more than he would like, and having "friends" or others he's close to doesn't really seem to fit him or be on his list of needs. His hostile and easy-aggravated behavior was mainly a result of what had happened with his father. He knows never to be too trusting or too caring either, which is one of the only things he's agreed with as he's been taught. Dolph also takes pride in his ability to channel his emotions without physical or verbal action, unlike Slate. He is also known for becoming easily frustrated whenever he can't accomplish something, especially one of his goals. : :He is mostly proud of what he has accomplished throughout his early and later life, even if it wasn't neccessarily his own doing, and he only had his father to thank for how far in strength and ability he's come, whether or not he wants to believe that. If he wants something, he gets it. If he dislikes something, he'll make it clearly known. If he dislikes someone, they better get their act together and get away from him unless they want an ear-ful of unpleasant insults and threats he'll never go through with. Trying to converse with him is a lost cause most of the time, as he'll either just snap at you and walk off or ignore you entirely. Though he has enough self-restraint to bypass any insults thrown at him, he won't stand for a scathing comment directed at anyone he actually cares for, whom is very little. :Dolph is most of the time either found hunting to get his mind off of things or sitting in a den daydreaming and remaining deep in thought. Even though he tends to snap at others a lot and has a well known reputation for being distraught most of the time, he never means to intentionally harm anyone, and he really does want to keep his act straight, but the thoughts of the past get to him and keeps him from doing so and messes up his calm and collected act. Skills :Dolph's skills are mainly revolved around his fighting, not his hunting. Although hunting isn't his strong suit, he uses his wits to compete with prey and snatches it up like it's a flimsy piece of grass. His skills aren't only in fighting though, and his mindset is a huge part of it. Whenever he's fighting it out with someone, he's always cautious and thinks about what's going to happen and what he's going to do before making a move. Biography Childhood :Dolph's childhood mainly consisted of being neglected and pushed down by his father, Slate. It certainly wasn't the normal life a pup had, and he didn't really have much "time" for playing with other pups or doing anything out of the ordinary normal pups do. He spent a lot of time with his mother and was told multiple stories about the other packs by her. While he was a pup, he had more time to spend with her than he did later in life because of his father's resentment towards him. Dolph never understood why his father rarely paid attention to him as a pup, but as soon as he was old enough to become a lieutenant, his father was appointed as his mentor and he had finally gotten his father's attention. :As much as his father didn't want anything to do with him and saw him as more of a burden than anything, he believed he could turn his son into someone strong and didn't want to disobey the orders of the alpha by refusing to train him. Dolph's early training consisted of not only verbal abuse and physical abuse and having spent most of his time with his father whether he liked or wanted to or not, this meant that he had barely gotten to spend time with his mother, whom he adored and cared about more than anything. Soon enough, his father had took him down a different path and taught him to not show weakness, which included spreading multiple lies and turning him against his own mother by saying how much she resented him and never wanted a son, when in fact Slate was the one who felt like this. Adulthood :During his later adult years around the time his training came to an end, during a patrol he was called out on he met his later to-be closest reminder to what he thought his mother was, Red. The two of them met over a squabble of prey and shared a few conversations here and there and met outside of their territories every once and awhile. Eventually, Red caught feelings for him. At first, Dolph rejected the idea of becoming her mate and refused to believe he felt the same way about her because of his father's teachings that "showing love is like a sign of showing weakness", but he eventually gave up and fell for her. Although they became mates, he was never extremely lovey-dovey or intimate with her, and he most certainly never trusted her enough to tell her anything about his past or his family whenever she asked. :A few moons after they had become mates, he invited her to join his pack, the Pack of Dark Skies, and she was brought in as a Subordinate into the pack. She fit in quite well after the first few days of being settled there, and the pack had become her new long-lasting home. Eventually, Dolph's frustration and annoyance got to him. Red kept pestering him about his past and explained to him that as mates they should be able to discuss anything with no judgement, which Dolph highly disagreed with. Dolph believed that if he explained everything to her and what he's been through A few fights broke out and they remained mates for awhile after with less and less communication, but it didn't last long. :Sometime after this, Dolph's father talked with him and had tried to convince him to challenge the alpha of the pack, Vince for the position. Slate would have done it himself, but he was too old and uninterested in leading a pack. However badly he may have treated Dolph as a pup or his mentor, he believed that Dolph was much stronger and deserved the rank more than Vince did. Slate resented Vince for allowing Red into the pack, which meant that Dolph got to spend more and more time with her rather than focusing on his strength and different head-strong abilities. However, Dolph refused to do so at the time. :One day when Dolph was called out on a patrol, his father was told to go with him, along with 1 or 2 other wolves to accompany them on split border patrols. While patrolling, Slate had criticized Dolph for his actions and his feelings towards Red. Slate called him weak and told him how worthless he was as his son, and he wanted nothing to do with him if he was going to allow strangers to join the pack and convince the Alpha to do so as well. Dolph eventually found out that everything his father told him earlier was a lie and tired of his father's mental and physical abuse towards him and all of the reminders of it, he murdered him. :Afterwards, Dolph had returned to the pack without his father and said that he was killed while they were patrolling the borders, even though there was no sign of enemy wolves at the time and reports from the other wolves about intruders came back negative. A day or two later, Red and another subordinate were sent out to retrieve Slate's body so they were able to give him a proper burial. Immediately once Red discovered Dolph's father's now dead body, she knew that the story Dolph had told about his murder was a lie. She had figured out that Dolph was the one who killed him and this terrified her, but she kept it to herself and no other wolves had found out besides her and the alpha she deems to be so close with. :Eventually, Dolph's ambition got the best of him, and the one thing he believed that his father had said was that Vince was weak. After countless moons of straying away more and more from his mate and eventually falling out of love with her, he challenged Vince for his position and lost, along with Red exposing the truth about Slate's real killer. Dolph was exiled from the Pack of Dark Skies for his sinister and naive actions, and was banned from ever coming near the territory or anyone from the pack again. Roleplay :Dolph is first seen in one of the dens in the Outsiders camp, soon to accidentally be ran into by Rigel. In response to this he quickly snaps at the wolf and calls him clumsy for running into him, and as Rigel apologizes, he replies with the remark "don't apologize for your stupidity." Afterwards, another one of the wolves who had been nearby, Lupin, intrudes on their conversation and makes a smart remark towards him, he snaps at him as well and the both of them look as if a fight is about to break out. Rigel interrupts the both of them and apologizes again, saying it was his mistake. Afterwards, Dolph walks off away from the both of them and makes his way towards the Pack of Dark Skies territory, in hopes to catch site of his previous mate Red and finally talk with her again. :Just outside of the territory, Dolph spots her and asks her if the reason she was so close to the border was because she wanted to see him. She replies that she's only there on border patrol, and scolds Dolph to leave before he gets caught any closer to there territory or brings any intruders along with him. Lineage Father: :Slate - Deceased Mother: :Primrose - Deceased Mate(s): :Unnamed she-wolf :Red - Living Relationships Family Slate :Dolph absolutely despised his father, and his personality has been heavily influenced by his treatment as a pup and as his lieutenant. He was uncaring and only viewed Dolph as a burden, something he wanted rid of as soon as possible. Slate often verbally and physically abused him at the attempt to make him stronger, and showed as little to no soft spot for his son at all. Slate never taught Dolph how to hunt and usually would focus on just fighting and abusing him, but in spite of this, Dolph was made out to be an extremely talented fighter, with or without his father's dreaded help. :Despite how much he hated his father, his father was the only one who he could thank for how much strength he holds today and is the only one who could control him. As a pup, he would be told several lies by his father about his mother and was heavily influenced by his father and other wolves to eventually challenge for the role of Alpha against Vince, which led to his immediate exile rather than being ranked lower to an omega. Primrose :Dolph had unlimited care and wanted attention from his mother, especially because of how loving she was towards him, but unfortunately during most of his childhood, he was forced away from her by his father, and told that she was not only weak, but she had never wanted a pup in the first place and thought of him as a mistake, but in turn, this is actually what his father had thought. Despite hearing these lies from his father which he had thought been truthful at the time, he still cared about his mother greatly and did as much as he could to spend every moment as possible with her. :As he grew older and succeeded in his brutal training with his father, his resentment towards his mother grew day by day, and he started seeing her even less and less. He never hated her, he was just confused because of all the lies his father had told him, which he hadn't noticed were even false at the time. Eventually, he stopped talking to his mother completely, and she ended up passing away a few moons later from a heart attack. Due to this, Dolph fell into a state of depression once he learned everything his father had told him was a lie and it was in fact how he 'had really felt, especially because he never got to tell his mother how much he loved her and how sorry he was that he treated her. : Love Interests 'Red :When he first met her, he wasn't interested in her at all, and thought that she was quite annoying, as did she. The two met by coincidence while Dolph was on a hunting patrol away from his mentor. While the two had a low tolerance for each other at first, they had more than one run in, and each time they grew closer. Red saw the small part of good in him and ended up falling in love with him, but it took awhile for Dolph to finally feel the same way about her, however, once he did, he kept it secret because he thought that truly caring about someone was a huge sign of weakness, according to his father. Though, he thought of her as a reminder of his mother's compassion and kindness, which drew him even closer to her. :Even though he decided to be her mate for a small while, he never trusted her and definitely had no intention on telling her about his relationship with his family or what he had been through. He eventually brought her into the Pack of Dark Skies and she fit in extremely well after the first few days of being there. Long story short, the two ended up dramatically drifting and Dolph's feelings for her quickly faded when she started asking so many questions and wanted to spend more time with him. Red soon figured out everything that had happened and noticed how different he had been acting, and soon enough found out that he had killed his own father. Even though he had probably deserved it, Red didn't approve of this at all and in fact, this made her scared of him even more than she had already slightly been, and although she was upset about his exile at first, she knew it was for the best, and hoped that she would never have to see him again to avoid any unwanted awkwardness or conversation. Enemies : Quotes Trivia : Images Life Image Pixels